everything changes
by GlitterWinx
Summary: Tai-san always thought of herself as a normal girl but now that all changes; mild use of curse language


I always thought that I was a normal girl but no I am not, my name is Tai-San and this is my story. It was a normal school day like all other but that all changed when I got called to the principal's office, it was there that he told me that my parents had disappeared and that I had to go live with my brother who hated me with a passion for some reason to what I did not know, but I would shortly be finding out. I guess I should explain about my family, like all families I have two sets of grandparents but they don't seem to like me either I don't see my dad's father or my mum's mother I got told that they died though when I ask to visit their graves or what they were like I get told no and get sent to my room, now my parents aren't that bad I know that they love me and all but my parents jobs keep them busy so when I turned 12 they sent me to boarding school and they say that I am to stay there until summer holidays unless something comes up and they will call me to tell me to go to some camp what I never do because that just weird so I just go home where as my older brother follows the instructions (what a suck up) given by our parents, I see them at least 6 times a year what is plenty I not much on family time because we always run into some creep who says to my parents " hand over the kids and no one will get hurt" it is also when uncle Grover turns up and then things really turn ugly or so I'm told since uncle Grover always drags me away before I can see anything, though there was this one time where my brother resisted and said " get her out of here it's her thereafter" so I guess he cared then cause after that he would never look me in the eyes or call me on our birthday since we were born on the same day but he is 3 years older, he used to say "I was the best gift ever" but now I don't even get a hi from him, now my brother practically raised me when we were little but as I said everything has changed now and I really do miss him. So I was called to the principal's office and told my parents had disappeared and that I was going to have to transfer schools so my brother could take care of me since we didn't go to the same school (mum and dad's idea) what I didn't get since he went to a all boys school and well I'm a girl, my brother might hate me but I don't think he would like it if his school friends started hitting on 14 year old sister who is much weaker than them.

So here I am at my brother school half way through semester and the first thing I see when I walk through the gates is my brother and his gang bashing up a 14 year old what I couldn't believe, this wasn't my brother he would never do that but was. So I run quickly in front of the boy so that my brother and his gang would stop but as I was running my hair fell out and in the autumn wind it would as my dad said "make me look like Fleur of Harry Potter" since my hair was a silvery blonde and my dad hated it so in the wind my hair kind of made me look really attractive as my friends put it, by the time I get in between my brother and the boy it was too late my brother didn't know I was so close and was going to get in between them and instead of punching the boy he punched me right where I had recently and the stitches were still in well were my brothers punch had ripped them, I ended up doubling over in pain and the boy who I tried to save from my brother ended up catching me. "Tai-san what the hell are you doing here and why the fucks are you whimpering." Jason yells.

"Told to –arg- come. Mum and dad are missing, transferred and –arg- stiches." Tai-San says weakly.

"What they can't be they are perfectly fine now go back to school and I want never to see your face ever again." Jason yelled.

Though Tai-San wasn't paying attention she was trying to lift up her dress to make a rip in her dress so she could see if the stiches were ok but by the time she found the hole she used to slide the ear phones into her ears during class she really was ready to burst into tears not only was she in pain but her brother didn't care about it, so she silently ripped the dress to make sure her brother didn't hear what she was doing, by the time he looked down at her and saw the rip he was freaked that he didn't believe her about the stiches. "Tai-San when did this happen." Jason asked as concerned like he use to.

"School excursion, remember that creepy guy that always following us when where with mum and dad well he turned up with a gun and he asked for the princess of the sea or he'll shot well he shot and I was lucky that it missed my appendix the doctors say otherwise I would have died instantly," Tai-san said weakly the pain subsiding but she was now feeling empty, just the feeling that her brother didn't believe her until he saw proof was enough to say he thought of her as trash. "Mason will take you to sick-bay, I have something to do." Jason said with force.

But Tai-san didn't want to be touched by any other boys, she wanted her brother to carry her and tell her that everything will be ok and he'll be here no matter what like he used to do when she got scared during thunderstorms. So she stood up to face her brother her hair blowing in her face what she hated but her hair tie fell out so she would have to put up with it. "Jason if you want me to go to sick-bay so badly you would take me and don't you dare give me some bullshit reason as to why you can't take your little sister to sick-bay, I had to deal with a lot of shit by myself, hell mum and dad don't even know I got shot or that me and my friends got kidnapped or that I almost got drowned by some kid at my school. Your finking mister popular and I bloody almost get killed so I refuse to go sick-bay if my big brother can do it." Tai-san yelled with all the force she could muster what was very little.

"Your hair is down you hate that and so does dad as well as me you look ugly with your hair down, Mason use force if you have to get her to the sick-bay, she'll give in if you give her a kiss I don't care, if she wants to look like that then you can or anything else you want we will attend to this stupid boy here who decided to cross our path go." Jason said with no meaning what so ever that Tai-san couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Jason I swear if you touch him you're going to have kill me, because this isn't you remember everything please if you do then I'll go call uncle Grover so he can come and pick me up and I'll be out of your life forever." Tai-san cried in despair, it was the voice he hated to hear because loved to see her happy and healthy but this was not the same Jason he wouldn't care if she died then it hit her the sea princess story that their father told them maybe it was she'll use that against him.

"It's only a mile walk from here you know I could go see grandpa and probably stop all this and you even might get mum and dad back but you know they will hate for not taking care of me."Tai-san said hoping to get through to him with that threat he knew she could hold her breath for 10 minutes but what would happen after that is a mystery and he hated them as well as surprises.

"Tai-san follow me now." Jason said through gritted teeth. I happily obliged in following him to a secluded part of the school grounds.

"When did you figure it out that you were the sea princess and why would you stupidly put yourself in danger, really Tai-san are you that idiotic that you can't see why I'm so pissed of that you never go to camp and of course you would never tell that guy you the one he's looking for your far too shallow and to threaten me and to lie." Jason said with so much hate.

That feeling came back but worse; she had done this to herself to Jason so much pain was running through her body the only word she could mutter is "Pool" before she collapsed hitting her head against the ground with force. By the she woke up she felt calm and she could think so clearly, clear then when she was in a pool it was refreshing until she remembered that the sea was the only thing that could do that.

"No don't hurt me please" She screamed when Jason entered.

"Ty I'm not going to hurt you. Though it is good to see that you still scare as easily as you do when there is a storm that must mean you haven't changed as much as I think." Jason said laughing to himself.

"Why the hell would it matter to you if I had changed you hate me remember because I didn't go to that stupid camp you love so much, I go home and research about our grandparents a great lot help that did till today when I figured it out. Why didn't you tell me and if you say it wasn't my place I swear I'll kick your butt?" Tai-san yelled at her older brother.

"Well first of it wasn't my place to say and secondly mum and dad forbid me of talking about it. Now where is your stuff we have to head to camp earlier than usual. Now come on."Jason said smoothly.

"My stuffs getting sent over so all I have in my bag is my wallet, PJ's and my toiletries' bag what contain my hair brush, some tooth paste and a tooth brush. Great present by the way a tooth brush, I send chocolates and you send a tooth brush." Tai-san said calmly.

"Well hang on you know I can't eat chocolate unless, they were the special chocolates that mum and dad used to give when I was sick, they weren't were they?" Jason questioned.

"Yes they were I can't believe that you thought I had forgot over all these years" Tai-san almost cried.

"I am so sorry I should have known that you would remember that I'm allergic to real chocolate" Jason said apologetic.

"So what is this camp all about anyways?" Tai-san asked intrigued.

"I'll tell you on the way to camp, because now you have figured out you are in a lot of danger and everyone around so let's get going, grab your stuff."Jason said abruptly.

"You promise you will explain on the way?" Tai-san asked.

"Yes, now grab your bag so we can go, and tie your hair back it gives you away." Jason yelled.

"Ok, I'll tie it back and I'll go grab my bag." Tai-san said grabbing the hair tie off her brother and running to the door with her brother at her heels.

They made it to the bus station without being caught they caught a bus that would take them to the closes town near the camp and surprisingly it was as uneventful but now they were both being followed by a bunch of monsters and kicking a hellhound in the face just didn't cut it. "Jason go, get past the border get help, I'll hold them off it's me there after now go." Tai-san said hitting a monster in the head with a stick (oh what she wished for a bow and arrow right now) and kicking her brother over the boundary line to sound the alarm.

Jason ran as fast as he could telling any camper that he came across to head to the boundary line and to help me. By the time he returned with Chiron the first thing he saw was a fully fledge battle, with me fighting a giant with a stick. "Where is your sister we need her across the line or we will lose our only hope of surviving the battle against Kronos." Chiron said worried.

"She the one with the stick fighting the Cyclops. I have to go and give her a weapon." Jason said rushed, running into the battle to his sister sword at the ready and a bow and arrow for her.

"HEY UGLY OVER HERE" Jason yelled at the giant, the Cyclops went to go an look for the source but to late Jason struck it with his sword.

"Here archery kit, heard you're good at it so here." Jason said loudly so she could hear him.

She took the bow and arrows and put one in the notch Jason had no idea why until she yelled "Jason duck now" as she aimed her arrow at the monster.

"Thanks sis now let's get rid of these monsters, so we can get some sleep." Jason said tiredly.

"Agreed" Tai-san said.

After the battle everyone was exhausted and wanted just to sleep but Chiron had other ideas. "Everyone mess hall now." He yelled angrily.

No one knew why they were all summoned to the mess hall but none the less they went, as me and Jason reached the mess hall I got scared everyone had a special seat and I well I had nowhere, I went to sit at the Ares cabins table they looked happy enough to have me but Jason went and got me and told me "you must sit with the Hermes cabin until claimed" and went back to sit at the Athena table so as I was walking I looking for the table I was supposed to be sitting in I ended up bumping into someone who got really pissed off at me for even touching him without his permission that he drew his sword. But as I was looking into his violet coloured eyes I noticed who it was and all I could mutter was "Jeremy is that really you."

Scared he wouldn't remember me. "Yes, Tai-san it's me now say sorry before I really do some damage to your face." He said spitefully, while all I was confused to what had happened to my boyfriend.

"Sis come on you need to take a seat the gods will be arriving any minute now and it's disrespectful to not be seated in your cabin and don't argue we don't have time I'll explain later to you in what happened to him." Jason said worried as he lead me to the Hermes table where I would sit until I was accessed into what powers I have though it was quiet obvious that I would be placed in Posidens cabin being princess of the sea and all.

By the time me and Jason took our seats at different tables the gods where ready to walk in and so they did every single one of the Olympians walked in proud and strong with Zeus leading the way into the mess hall and taking a seat at the front of the mess hall along with all the other 11 Olympians who followed his lead. Zeus was the first to speak who followed his lead. Zeus was the first to speak "Princess of the sea come forth and we shall not harm your friends and family." As he yelled thunder clashed over the mess hall.

I decided that grandpa had probably told them who I was and would protect me so I stood up and walked up to Zeus and knelt before him like I remembered from the stories I used to get read when I was younger. I said "Lord Zeus you have asked to see me, but may I ask why?" I had no idea what happened something just took over my brother looked shocked the whole pavilion was surprised I was a princess.

"Why of course you may. You see you are a threat and in order to keep balance we have to eliminate threats such as you, see you would have to marry a demi-god to survive and well your boyfriend well he'll come up here and tell you why you're going to be killed by your brother since it was there plan to bring you here." Zeus said as if it was a laughing matter.

"What Jason you didn't did you, Jason I hate you." I yelled in fury, storming into the rain that had just got through.

"We did as were told now you swore that you would spare her life." But was cut off by his sister's scream which made his blood curdle.

Outside the boundary line Tai-san was being threatened that if she ever wanted to see my parents again she would have to choose her life or her brothers, but the thing that made her scream was that they knew the answer so they set a bunch of hellhounds on her with her parents watching trapped by so kind of invisible shield that stopped them from being able to help, all they could do was scream "Tai-san no it's a trick run." Or "No Tai-san, please leave her alone."

By the time Jason reached the scene with his grandparents hot on his heel followed by the rest of the gods and camp, he was horrified at what he saw made him so sick to the stomach his sister was lying lifelessly on ground and all he could think was that the plan failed she had died in the end thinking that he was a bastard. He didn't even register that their parents were there just standing there in shock at the site at what their daughter had just sacrificed for people she barely knew. It was then that Jason yelled at his parents "This is your entire fault. We never needed you before and the one time she did need you, you just sat back and watched not even going to help your only daughter."

It was then that they came out of there state of shock and a full blown fight broke out with the gods have to restrain all three of them, it was only when Tai-san stated to stir that Jason stopped while his parents kept yelling at him and didn't even realize that their daughter was stirring muttering "A plan worthy of Athena, right." Though it was barely audible her grandmother said "Yes my dear it was a plan worthy of me my dear."

It was at this time that Jason yelled angrily at his sister "You tricked me, for what a bit of attention, what seriously?"

"He gave me no choose between you or me, I picked me since plan would work, attacked me drained me of my powers for a while." Tai-san answered knowing very well that if she told him that she had been given this choose before then he would freak.

"I know now why we were split up when I turned 11. My scent it's so strong I made it 10 steps and was attacked by a bunch of monsters so ours together would give us away for sure." Tai-san said laughing weakly.

"He made you choose between you or me who lives and you said you andafter what I had just done to get you here to make you safe, well your braver then I thought. But you hate storms and come to me screaming." Jason questioned.

"Yes storms scare me but I've had to learn to deal with it haven't I?" Tai- san said before going unconscious.

"Tai-san, no come on wake up, Jeremy give me the nectar and ambrosia."Jason yells at his best friend and his sister's boyfriend, but Jeremy couldn't move he was just looking at his girlfriends limp body remembering how he had just treated her, it was all of a sudden that he went up to Jason not with what he asked for but so he could cradle her and give her a kiss. As Jeremy kissed her he felt a warm feeling pass through his body and then all of a sudden he and Jason were blasted back because all of a sudden Tai-san's body started to glow the colour of the ocean.

"Dad what's happening to her it's as if the water is coming to her to make her better?" My father asked.

"That's because it is. It senses her weakness in her powers and is filling it so she will be in full health if no one touches her while she's glowing." Posiden explained to his son.

Three days later

They had taken Tai-san to the sick-bay til she woke her parents and Jason didn't even leave her side, even for dinner. Jeremy though was forbade by his grandparents to see her, see Jeremy's parent's died and he got left to his father's dad, who hate's kids but he runs this camp so he has had to take orders of his grandparents ever since he was 5 years old, and he hated it just as much as they hated his and Tai-san's relationship or what was left of it so when Tai-san asked to see him, he felt his heart begin to fill with the warmth that maybe she might forgive him.

"Hey Ty you look a lot better than before." Jeremy said.

"You weren't here when I woke, Jason tried to make excuse but that's just even worse you making him lying for you. I thought you were kind and nice, I thought you loved me but it seems I just another girl in your trophy cabinet." Tai-san said angel.

"What no I do love you, well it's just I was told I couldn't see you until you started training or capture the flag. I'm going to be in trouble now for just talking to, and before you say of who it's Mr D who is going to most likely be here soon. You know that they hated our relationship from the start, I told you that." Jeremy tried to reason against Tai-san's accusation what was useless seeing she was told that he was arranged to marry some other girl.

"I ask one thing, are you to marry another girl from this camp or have I been told wrong?" Tai-san questioned him.

"Well yes I am to marry someone else but I'm trying to get out of it, trust me I don't love her I love you not her, the gods set it up as have they for your brother but it's easier for him he loves her and she loves him back. If you came to camp I don't know maybe you would've been chosen for me and not her but for now I'm trying to get out of it. Lady Hera and Aphrodite's are only one's on my side as well as your grandparents of course but I think that's by force not them wanting to." Jeremy said.

"Then why don't we run away together and get married Jeremy, we always have been in love, I mean I can tell my grandpa no to going to live in the sea and we can just run away together like old times." Tai-san pleaded.

"Tai-san you have to take your grandfathers offer because things are never that simple for us you know that I'll contact you when I make things right up here, but I have to go now but I do and always will love you."Jeremy said with great difficulty.

"So just like that you're dumping me." Tai-san yelled.

"I guess you could say that were breaking up." Jeremy said.

"Then don't expect me to go easy on you in capture the flag tomorrow night." Tai-san yelled.

Capture the flag

It did take a lot of convincing on her part to say she was well and she would go easy. So here she was standing next to her brother, she had told her brother about the split with Jeremy and well let's just say that 2 people want Jeremy dead her more the Jason. She was in full battle gear wearing a necklace and bracelet of her grandparents and had a quiver full of arrows some special ones as well as normal, a bow and 2 knives. She had had boys come up to her saying that she looked hot but there was this one boy who was pressing his luck he kept coming up to her and asking her to a dance at the end of the summer, but she would not be here see it, her grandfather had allowed her one full day with her brother before she had to leave and never see him again see she was being made into a quest so that three campers can just go and get some golden apples from a garden and so forth the leader if male would get one to and I would have no choose but to marry him.

As the game began I was having so much fun until Jason got hurt then I lost it completely not even my grandfather was standing on his feet I had completely ruined my chances of ever coming back here again. "Tai-san, you said you would control yourself and not lose your temper if this happened, so now you know what must happen don't you." My grandfather said.

"Yes I'm to go to your realm and only surface for the summer and winter solstice, but I am so sorry about it I didn't mean it." Tai-san said knowing that an apology wouldn't help.

"Hang on, she's not allowed to come up from your realm ever accept to go to Olympus twice a year. That isn't fair what about their birthday and her going to school." Jeremy yelled.

"Completely out of the question, since she knows who she is and my father stirring again she needs to train down in the ocean where I can keep an eye on her." Posiden said.

"What about the quest, who's is going on that, they can stop you from taking her give them till the summer solstice please, her brother has barely seen her and well it would be nice to see how she acts at camp." Jeremy pleaded with Poseidon.

"NO, AND THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER." Poseidon yelled furiously.

"Jeremy stop, it is stupid to fight a god and I already agreed that it is best for me to go and train under the sea." Tai-san said soothingly knowing he had Ares temper and it always got him in trouble.

The day of the wedding

"I can't believe your sister can't come to your wedding it is on a solstice." Jeremy said angrily. He had been in such a foul mood since Tai-san left a year ago.

"Actually that's not quite true see she can't be in the wedding but she can see me after because grandfather found her a husband who I don't approve off but what can I say." Jason calmly stated just watching his best friends world fall apart at it seams.

"WHAT AND SHE AGREED TO THIS STUIPED ARANGMENT EVEN THOUGH YOU HATE HIM SHE DOESN'T CARE!" Jeremy yelled.

"LOOK IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE I HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD FROM MY SISTER IN ONE FULL YEAR AND I GUESS THAT SHE HAS CHANGED AND THAT I HAVE TO MOVE ON AND SO DO YOU!" Jason yelled back very angry at his best friend, for screwing up his chances with Tai-san.

"Hey I don't think I've changed that much since the time I left Jason." Tai-san whispered to her brother, the sea had taken its toll on her and she only had a few days to live seeing as she refused to marry that abusive merman.


End file.
